Dionysus Park
Dionysus Park is the name of the sixth level in BioShock 2. It was to be Sofia Lamb's private retreat, hosting art and culture. The player is required to pass through to get to Fontaine Futuristics and Eleanor Lamb. Stanley Poole, however, requires the player to get rid of all little sisters in the level before allowing Subject Delta access onwards. History Dionysus Park was previously private property of Sofia Lamb to act as a living example of her ideals. However, because it so greatly clashed with the ideals of Rapture, it quickly brought the attention of Andrew Ryan. He had Stanley Poole infiltrate her group to gather evidence, with the end result being Sofia Lamb's arrest and imprisonment. Afterwards, Poole took over the running of the park. He then embezzled the park's wealth to throw lavish parties and increase his personal standing. Eleanor tried to confront Poole, but he kidnapped her to make sure she wouldn't tell anybody and sold her to an orphanage. When Lamb escaped from prison, Poole took advantage of the faulty construction and damaged several pumps, flooding the entire park and killing anyone who could admit to his treachery. Subject Delta must flood Siren Alley in order to drain and get to this section. Here is also where Stanley tells Delta that because Dionysus Park has been drained, that the Little Sisters have started to roam the area. He asks Delta to get rid of the Little Sisters his way. Through the ADAM the Sisters collect from Lamb's dead followers, Eleanor telepahtically shows Delta what Stanley wanted to hide from Sofia Lamb. The area has suffered heavy water damage and coral and other ocean life has grown all over the park. In addition, most of the machines are badly rusted. Triton Cinema A large cinema in the south section of Dionysus Park. It seats 240 people. Imago Fine Arts This art gallery was once used to display paintings and other cultural work, done by the citizens of Rapture. Sometime in it's history, the temperature control for the gallery broke, and the room was frozen over, sealing the entrance behind a thick wall of ice. Upon using Incinerate! on the frozen blockage, the player will find a large amount of security guarding the area, including Security Cameras, and turrets; however, the reason for such a high amount of security is unknown, considering much more valuable areas never get as much attention. As harvesting by the Little Sisters is required in this level, and there is an ADAM corpse near the back of the gallery, this area proves quite useful for the player if they should hack all the security. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. *There are 6 ADAM bodies (2 in Cohen's Collection, 2 in Triton Cinema, 1 in Imago Gallery, 1 in Piano Bar). New Weaponry *Launcher - Just before the Atlantic Express station New Plasmids and Tonics *EVE Expert - Lamb's Garden, behind a broken door with water flowing out. *Electrical Storm - Triton Cinema. *Extended Reel - Triton Cinema, projection booth. *Hardy Machines - Imago Fine Arts *Demanding Father - Gift for rescuing eight Little Sisters. *Drill Specialist - J. Fischer Gallery. New Enemies *Houdini Splicer *Elite Bouncer *Stanley Poole (Choice Only) Audio Diaries #Stanley Poole - Patronage - On a wooden rectangular box in the room with stairs in Basement Storage. #Billy Parson - A Gift from Billy - Instead of turning left and going into Carousel room, follow and find it at bottom of blocked off stairs. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over - In the locked room with the Power to the People machine (the code is 1080). #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Idea of Art - As soon as you enter Cohen's Collection, turn left and it is next to a water leak. #Mark Meltzer - Lost and Found - Inside of the booth in the carousel. #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Dionysus Park's Weakness - In the first room of Lamb's Garden on the second level, leaning on the flooding doors. #Sofia Lamb - The Voice of the Self - In the Piano Bar, on top of the piano. #Frank Fontaine - Falling Into Place - In Imago Fine Arts, must use Incinerate! to melt ice covering it. #Stanley Poole - Gotta Keep it Together - In Fischer Gallery, on the second level by the coral in the back. #Sofia Lamb - Learning Poker - In a bar with two dancing splicers, through a locked door to the right in a flooded room on top of a filing cabinet. #Gilbert Alexander - A Secular Saint - In the backstage area of the Triton Theater, lying next to stack of reels. #Sofia Lamb - A Spy - In the Triton Theater, on the ledge on the balcony. #Stanley Poole - Lamb Flouts the System - In the gallery entrance, the room to the west of the train station, at the base of the statue. #Stanley Poole - A Plan - After you get access to Stanley - in his room on the floor. #Gilbert Alexander - Growing Up - In the cinema hallway leading to the projection booth. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer This location will be featured in the next BioShock 2 Multiplayer DLC, Rapture Metro Map Pack. Trivia *At one point during this level, the player witnesses two Bouncers defending a single Little Sister. The one who originally stands slightly farther off from the Little Sister dies quickly, and the other one takes the Little Sister. *Dionysus, in Greek mythology, is the God of Wine and ecstasy. *Bacchus is the Roman version of Dionysus, providing the name behind Bacchanal Press. *In the heavily guarded Imago Fine Arts, Schrödinger (Cat) is in a melt-able ice pile. It is a reference to the Schrödinger's cat, a popular thought experiment involving a cat whose physical condition cannot be determined.Schrödinger's Cat on Wikipedia *Behind the first locked combination door, there is a fallen Bouncer that was crushed trying to deliver a gift to its Little Sister. The gift labeled, "Present for the yellow eyed girl", contains a single plucked rose which was left by Billy Parson. **The code for the combination door 1080. *In a bathroom in the Triton Cinema there are three stalls. The first stall is closed, but the player can pass through it without resistance and the door will open fully. This reveals graffiti on the stall that says "Jeremy was here!" Bioshock 2: Easter Egg - The Bathroom Stall (Jeremy was here!) video on YouTube *In the Triton Cinema lounge a pair of Houdini Splicers can be seen dancing to music. Like all Splicers, they attack if approached by the player. If one of the Splicers is killed very quickly (such as by a few headshots from the Rivet Gun), the other Splicer will stop fighting, kneel over the dead Splicer's corpse, and start weeping, completely ignoring the player from that point on. However, if the fight takes too long the other Splicer may simply disappear mid-teleport when the first one is killed. *In Dionysus park, the player can choose to gather ADAM from a corpse in Cohen's Collection. This will trigger Cohen's Scherzo to play throughout the gather sequence (after gathering ADAM from the 2nd corpse, the 2nd half of it plays with manic laughter being heard at the end which sounds like it came from Sander Cohen). *As stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Eric Sterner, Level Architect, 2K Marin: "Dionysus Park was originally designed as an uncorrupted, totally preserved section of Rapture that didn't get plundered." By this quote are three images of the original concepts for Dionysus Park, at least one seeming to be a rendering of the map. *Also as stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Eric Sterner, Level Architect, 2K Marin: "Originally the way you got into the Dionysus Park was through the Atrium of Fort Frolic from BioShock -- the big octagonal room that players who played BioShock would remember -- only it was completely submerged under water in this game. You'd be going through this totally sunken version of a level that you might remember'ed''' if you played the first game." This, of course, revealing that Dionysus Park was an extension of Fort Frolic and that the player would have played through it. *As stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Hogarth De La Plante, Lead Environment Artist, 2K Marin: "There were puppets. I don't even want to talk about that stuff. There were gigantic puppets. I won't go any further than that." Above the quote are seven conceptually drawn puppets: one of a Little Sister, the other six of classic puppet fashion, with the last ones face used as a Splicer mask later on. Considering the vagueness of this quote and the area, nothing more is known except it was featured on Dionysus Park level. *Also as stated in the Deco Devolution artbook by Hogarth De La Plante, Lead Environment Artist, 2K Marin: "''Dionysus Park had a section that was really an experiment we wanted to try with spatial surrealism. You would exit a normal-looking doorway out of a gallery space and end up in a forest. Not an Arcadia-like forest on the surface with bits of Rapture peeking through. It was an experiment that ultimately failed, but Dionysus Park was the first level we worked on for BioShock2 and we were still trying to find our boundaries." As stated, Dionysus Park would have featured a failed attempt at a forest. *If the player were to go to the Second Floor of the Triton Cinema, they would see a definite line where the water apparently held still for the years since Delta arrived. Above the line, the interior shows much less damage than the rest of Dionysus. *If you look closely at the little girl in the first half of the second ADAM-induced memory you can see she is '''not '''Eleanor Lamb but a regular Little Sister. This then changes in the second scene where she does turn into Eleanor. *In the Multiplayer recarnation of this location if one were to look out of a small window left to Cohen's Collection he or she would find that Dionysus Park is almost next door to the Footlight Theatre and Kashmir Restraunt. References Category:Locations Category:BioShock 2